


A Rose By Any Other Name

by LucinaBlade



Category: Glee
Genre: Beauty and the Beast Elements, M/M, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 15:10:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 11,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17286395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucinaBlade/pseuds/LucinaBlade
Summary: ****ORIGINALLY HOSTED ON MY FANFICTION.NET ACCOUNT****In an alternate universe similar to our own... Two boys. Two stories. One tale as old as time. The story of Beauty and the Beast you know and love, with a special Glee Klaine twist that breathes new life into the classic love story.





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first published fic, originally hosted on my FanFiction.net account. If you'd like to see the original work, please feel free to search my AO3 username on FF.net. I've got other works on there that I hope to migrate over here, but I figure I'll start with my most-viewed work of all time.  
> Without further ado, enjoy.

Quiet mornings with a peaceful air about them were usual in Kurt Hummel's hometown. He awoke to the first gentle rays of the sun shining through his window, the birds already chirping along outside. It was typical, a beautiful spring morning only someone like Kurt could find time to appreciate.

The small town life wasn't quite right for Kurt, but he never complained. The constant stream of gossip made it hard to reveal anything about himself, so he had become a closely guarded person. A steel wall had formed around his heart, and it took a special person to be allowed in.

Of course, small town life had its perks. The same people with the same routines, no surprises to pretend to love. It was an easy life. The townsfolk were very firm in the old ways, so a gay man like Kurt was about as quiet about himself as he could be. The only other man he'd met who was attracted to men was a horrible person who thought that simply because they were both gay they belonged together. Kurt was certain that he would never allow David Karofsky to woo him as he wished. Kurt was independent and savored his time alone. Books were his sole comfort, an escape from the life he'd never wanted to live. They were his adventures.

The rumors of what happened to the last outed man were terrifying enough to make Kurt feel faint. The townsfolk had found him kissing the baker's son, who claimed that the boy forced himself on him, and had cast him out to the abandoned manor at the end of the far-off woods. The people claimed he'd turned into a savage, cruel, unforgiving creature who devoured anyone who dared step foot near his home.

He couldn't quite bring himself to believe the stories, but they were still enough to strike fear into him. So much fear he would do anything to protect his secret. Karofsky had found out about his secret on accident, and he'd made Kurt's life a living hell since.

It probably would have been easy to just run away, leaving the life he'd always known behind. To fly free into the world beyond the small town, to settle into a home of his own far, far away.

Reality prevented him from doing just that. If he had an ounce of courage and strength, he'd mount his horse and find solace somewhere. Anywhere would be better than the crowded small town with its hateful people and miserable young men and women like himself.

He dressed in simple clothes, dreaming fondly of a comfortable house all for him. He didn't dare hope for someone to stand by his side in life, for the fear he'd grab the dream too tight and never let go of it. As he stepped outside, he cast a quick glance toward the tall, dark spires of the manor at the far edge of the woods. He wondered if anyone was there, someone lonely and cold, half-mad from the countless days spent wandering the same halls.

His speculations were quickly interrupted, as heavy footsteps crept up behind him. David was standing behind him, grinning like the cocky bastard he was.

"Hey, pretty boy."

Kurt sighed. It was inevitable that something would come along and ruin his perfectly good morning, but he'd had the slightest hope that he'd be able to escape Karofsky for a while.

"Hello, David. Can I help you?" he replied curtly.

"Why, pretty boy. I thought we was better friends than this. Beyond the whole… David thing. You always sound so exasperated. Lighten up."

Kurt began to walk away, already annoyed with David's sickly voice and controlling attitude.

"I wouldn't walk away if I was you, pretty boy."

He turned on his heel, marching straight up to David and thrusting his finger into his chest.

"And why the hell is that, David?"

Karofsky wheeled Kurt around and slammed him into the side of a nearby building. His thick hands closed around Kurt's throat, cutting off his air and making him weakly claw at David's impossibly strong grip.

"I'm tired of your damn attitude. I'm doing you a favor. They was gonna do this exact thing to you anyway."

Kurt's vision faded slowly, black spots edging in from the side of his sight. He made one last feeble attempt to pull free before he went limp. He felt his body go weightless, as if lifted, and his consciousness finally dropped off, leaving Kurt in a sea of thoughtless black.


	2. 2

When he awoke, he heard the dim chirp of crickets nearby. He slowly opened his eyes. He was lying on his back in a bed of leaves, with the dusky sky reaching above him partially obscured by tall pine trees. He slowly sat up, wincing at the throbbing pain in his head. He wondered how long he'd been laying in the woods, clearly far away from the town. He pushed himself into a wobbling stand, staggering over to a nearby tree for support.

He slowly turned in a circle and balked at what he saw when he turned around. It was obviously the manor of the supposed savage beast, tall and imposing before him. What had once been a symbol of melancholy optimism now stood as the frightful palace of the stories. He timidly walked toward the gate, which groaned open under his shivering touch. The door was slightly ajar, and he pushed it open, walking into a huge and dark foyer.

He crept inside, one hand practically glued to the wall. His breath slowly rasped out of his still-sore throat with a shadow of a bruise starting to form. Kurt's eyes began to focus in the darkness, and he gasped.

The entrance was huge and grand, with two opulent spiral staircases on either side of a massive overlook. It was looking less and less like a manor and more like a grand palace with everything he looked at. A short creak could be heard from the overlook, and Kurt looked up in curiosity.

"Is someone there?"

"I should be asking you that." Came the reply of a high and seraphic voice.

Kurt sharply glanced up and saw a hooded figure with a decidedly masculine figure. He leaned casually against the filigreed railing, almost as if he'd been expecting Kurt's presence in his home that evening. The stranger strode easily down the spiraling staircase, his long purple robes swishing at his feet and kicking up tiny dust particles. His walk was purposeful, his voice a sweet snarl.

"I asked you what you were doing in my home. Nobody ever comes here unless they want something. I don't have what you need."

Kurt trembled slightly, but stood firm.

"I don't suppose anyone comes to you for anything but material gain."

The hooded man barked out a sharp laugh. His arms crossed over his chest and his stance turned defensive.

"Why are you here? And why are there leaves in your hair?"

Kurt thought back to the events of the morning. It would likely be best to keep them a secret.

"I got lost. And I fell, that's why there are leaves in my hair."

The stranger snorted derisively.

"I don't believe you. Tell me the truth, you've got nothing better to do if you hope to gain anything from me."

"You really want to know."

"You really want to live."

Neither was really a question, but Kurt doubted the formidable figure was going to kill him. If he was, it would have been done already.

"I've been cast out, if you must know. My hometown doesn't appreciate differences, and neither does the mayor's son."

The hooded boy whistled.

"You pissed off the mayor's family? Impressive. They used to be the unflappable sort. That was a couple years ago, but I hadn't thought they'd change much."

Kurt was taken aback by the boy's memory of his town. The boy was taken away only two years ago, but he'd expected insanity to sink in, or even some memory loss. But his mind was clearly sharp and strong, and his memory was right. Years before, the mayor's family had been calm, generous people, but circumstance changed them. Soon after the abduction of one of the Anderson boys, the town had become a colder place. It was a coincidence that the other boy found kissing the baker's son was missing only a day later. Only a coincidence. No one remembered the missing Anderson son. He was quiet and rarely appeared in public, not really known by anyone. It made the memory of him very short and unfelt. Kurt had seen the youngest Anderson once before while out with his father. Kurt's father was out running errands with Kurt when they'd seen the boy. He'd had dark and curled hair, olive toned skin (an alien concept in such a small town), and piercing topaz eyes.

Jolted back to the present, Kurt felt a hand graze his forehead. He jumped slightly, awoken from his daydream. The boy in the hood hummed quietly.

"You're not sick. But you're also not feeling alright."

Kurt nodded faintly.

"Strangled. By someone who wanted to take advantage of me."

The boy's hands curled into tight fists, his knuckles turning white.

"Some girl to want to take advantage of you."

It was Kurt's turn to laugh.

"A boy, actually. The only other one…like me."

The hooded boy nodded.

"You're like that missing Anderson boy. The one they kidnapped and sent off to die."

Again, he nodded. It was all he needed to say. The stranger sighed.

"You can stay here. You don't have anywhere else to go, I imagine."

Kurt smiled softly.

"Thank you. I heard the rumors, about the person who lived here. I expected…"

"A beast. A monster. An insane man."

"Someone less kind was what I was going to say."

The hooded boy chuckled.

"It's been a long time since anyone's called me kind."

"I imagine it's been a while since anyone called you anything."


	3. 3

After the boy had agreed to offer Kurt sanctuary, he led Kurt toward a room in the east wing. A long table sat in the center, flanked by straight-backed chairs. A fireplace set in the wall was glowing, a small fire started already. The boy wordlessly stepped out, only to return with a fragrant pot of some kind of stew.

"It's all I know how to make. Well, that's not really true, but it's one of the few things."

Kurt smiled.

"I can cook, even though food for us is much scarcer."

They ate in silence, the atmosphere much too somber for conversation. After they'd finished, Kurt leaned back in satisfaction.

"You can cook. You're actually pretty good at it."

The other boy laughed.

"Thanks. It's been just me for a while, but I've managed the basics."

Kurt grinned.

"I'll help you. You'll be a master in no time."

The boy stood.

"Come on. I'm going to take you somewhere."

The boy led Kurt to a part of the west wing. The left wall was seemingly open, but actually covered by glass panes filling the arches. Kurt paused, looking outside. The estate was truly magnificent, a place of forgotten beauty. If he closed his eyes, he could imagine a more beautiful version of the manor, teeming with life.

The stranger in the hood offered his hand. His fingers were pale and long and contrasted sharply with the dark stones illuminated by the full moon. Kurt glanced up to see a quick flash of teeth under the hood, a wolfish grin dancing on the boy's face.

"You can trust me."

Kurt laughed harshly, somewhere between a snort and a chuckle.

"Are you really sure about that?"

The hooded boy bowed his head, then flicked it back up.

"No. How could I be sure? Maybe I'm just luring you to my secret dungeon for torturing unexpected visitors."

Kurt balked, stepping away. His chances for escape weren't the best, but if he could even get a head start…

The other boy laughed.

"Gods, you're gullible. I'm just going to show you to your room."

Kurt exhaled, the tension leaving his shoulders.

"You don't actually have a torture dungeon, do you?"

The wolfish smile returned.

"Actually, I have two. I just save them for special occasions."

Kurt grabbed the boy's hand, his cool fingers wrapping around the other boy's palm. He looked down, then back up at Kurt's soft smile. The two began a fast paced run, racing through the windowed hall. The hood flapped behind its owner, who pulled ahead slightly to lead Kurt. They stopped at an elegant door, both dropping their hands to their knees and gasping. They were laughing together, and the shared glee between them was tangible. As they straightened, the hooded boy sighed happily.

"This is it. You can stay in here for as long as you need… or want."

Kurt smiled.

"Thank you. You're really too kind."

The two of them suddenly became hyperaware of their linked hands, gripping each other after their mad dash through the estate.

"Look at that. I've gone and grabbed you and I don't even know your name."

"It's Kurt. Kurt Hummel."

"Kurt. It's nice. Seems fitting."

"What do I call you, then?"

The other boy adjusted his grip, bringing Kurt's hand to meet his lips.

"Call me Blaine."

Without another word he walked away, his gait seemingly drunken and high on power.

Kurt opened the door to his new room. It was tastefully decorated in lilac hues with elegant gold adornments, and its only flaw was the puffy coating of dust over nearly everything. He quickly ducked inside, shutting the door softly. As soon as it was closed, he turned around and slumped against the door. Blaine. His name was Blaine.

He stepped away from the door and went to inspect the bed. It was a huge four-poster adorned in silky sheets and a mountain of pillows. He leaned on one of the posts holding up the somehow tasteful canopy, finally allowing the small and giddy smile to creep across his face.

Blaine had kissed him. Blaine had held his hand. Blaine had shared his name.

It was only a kiss on his hand, but a simple gesture of politeness couldn't make his blood sing or his hand feel like lightning had kissed it instead of Blaine.

He pulled off his shirt and slid under the sheets. His eyes closed, but sleep refused to take hold of him. When he closed his eyes, he imagined Blaine, the mystery of his looks enticing Kurt more. Blaine was kind. Blaine had a voice he would kill for. Blaine had spent two years alone in a huge manor. There was a chance that Blaine could love him. Kurt didn't even dare to hope for the last thought. Blaine was too good to be true, and getting his hopes up would only lead to more pain in the long run. Chewing on his thoughts, he finally drifted into a black, dreamless slumber.


	4. 4

Birds chirping outside woke Kurt as they usually did, the twittering calls gently rousing him from his sleep. He pushed himself up groggily, frowning at the texture under his calloused hands. It wasn't right, it wasn't his room…

Then he remembered the events of the day before.

Choking, drowning, awakening, hooded stranger, Blaine.

At the thought of Blaine he opened his eyes, half expecting the mysterious boy to be standing somewhere in his room. He found it empty, just like it had been the night before. Kurt smiled slowly. Blaine was somewhere here. Kurt was in a place that seemed safe for once. It was enough to make him question if he was actually dreaming.

A knock sounded at the door, soft yet firm.

"Come in."

Blaine sheepishly opened the door, stepping in slowly.

"Good morning. I trust you slept well?"

Kurt bobbed his head in agreement.

"It's been a while since I've slept that peacefully. I'm not used to it."

Blaine cocked his head to the side.

"What do you mean?"

Kurt snorted.

"I mean I'm not used to being able to sleep without having to wake up and see if someone's watching you."

Blaine shook his head.

"You have one hell of an interesting… friend."

Kurt stood, and Blaine inhaled slightly. Kurt had forgotten that he'd removed his shirt the night before, and he stood only half-dressed in front of a near stranger. He blushed, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"I'm sorry. I've just always slept that way."

Blaine coughed, his voice sounding strained.

"It's alright. I understand. Ah… crossing your arms doesn't help."

Kurt let his arms fall to his sides, exposing the faintly defined muscle he'd been hiding. He ducked his head, his cheeks turning a faint shade of red.

"Gods, don't be embarrassed. It's my fault. I'll ah… step out for a moment."

Kurt looked up and raised a hand toward Blaine.

"No, it's fine. I'll just grab my shirt."

He found it on the floor and pulled it over his head.

"Better?" he asked.

Blaine nodded.

"It's not like you're unattractive, it's just that I just met you. And you're really not unattractive. You're kind of amazing."

Blaine ducked his head, and Kurt could imagine his cheeks were flaming.

"Why Blaine, are you flirting with me?" he asked with a coy smile.

"What if I am?"

Kurt blushed furiously.

"I suppose I'd have to see if you live up to your mysterious charade."

Blaine chuckled.

"I think I do. Perhaps I can prove it to you sometime."

Blaine stepped out of Kurt's room, then poked his head back in.

"You coming?"

Kurt tilted his head, perplexed by the meaning of Blaine's question.

"Breakfast."

Kurt nearly tripped over himself hurrying to the door.

"You don't have to ask me twice when it comes to food."

The two smiled, and Kurt followed Blaine back toward the dining room from the night before.

After a satisfying breakfast, the two boys went their separate ways. Blaine had claimed he had things to do elsewhere, and Kurt settled for roaming the grounds by himself.

He passed through the hallways he'd dashed through just the night before, smiling to himself at the memory. He walked through the halls, marveling at the framed works of art on the walls. They were almost like looking at a real image rather than a portrayal. After what seemed like hours of walking around the manor, he found himself outside.

Kurt stepped out into a small garden cloaked in shadows that only allowed a few rays of sunlight to peek through. The flora cast a soft scent around the grounds, invoking memories of youthful summertime spent back home. The small garden surrounded an impossibly lovely tree with dark leaves and white flowers, obviously the centerpiece of the little oasis. Kurt was transfixed by the dainty white flowers, and he edged forward toward the skinny trunk of the tree. He lifted his hand to touch the wood and his fingers just barely grazed the tree when a voice called behind him.

"Don't."

Kurt spun around, seeking the source of the voice. Blaine stood in the shadows near the house, swaying uneasily.

"Don't what?"

"Don't touch that thing."

Kurt was confused by the venom in Blaine's voice.

"What's wrong with it? It's just a tree, right?"

Blaine sucked in a harsh breath.

"It's… not."

Kurt stepped closer to Blaine, reaching out to touch his shoulder.

"Blaine, is something wrong? Tell me, please. It won't change anything."

Blaine weakly laughed.

"It won't? What is there to change anyway? And how can you be sure that it won't change anything, Kurt?"

Blaine's voice was on the edge of pleading, hysteria creeping into every syllable.

"I know because whoever you are, you showed me kindness. And I can't ignore that. I can look past whoever you are outside to see the person who took me in out of the goodness in his heart."

Blaine shuddered.

"I'll tell you."

Kurt led them to an elegantly made stone bench, where they both sat. The breeze rasped the leaves on the tree together, sunlight peeking through the overcast sky to shine on them. Kurt reassuringly grabbed Blaine's hand, looking up at him and smiling. Blaine drew a shaky breath and began.

"It was right after I'd been outcast. The rumors you hear were about a younger me, the one who didn't quite understand these woods. I was cruel, Kurt. I cast lost people out to die. One day, someone from the village, a priestess or something, she came to my door seeking sanctuary. She looked poor and cold, and I went to slam the door in her face. She… she cursed me. She made me the person I was on the inside."


	5. 5

Kurt's eyes widened slightly.

"A… curse."

"You don't believe me."

Kurt sighed.

"It's a lot to ask of someone to believe in… in curses."

Blaine lifted his trembling hands, shaking Kurt's off in the process.

"Explain this, then."

Blaine drew the hood away from his face, leaving it to rest at his shoulders, and Kurt gasped softly.

His face was sharp and angular, and dark curls framed his forehead. He tentatively looked into Kurt's eyes, the molten hazel color too vivid to even be real. The shock of seeing Blaine's face was the scars. His face was marred by clawlike scars, gouging into his olive skin and distorting his appearance. The wounds had an unnatural silver tint about them, contrasting with Blaine's otherwise tanned skin.

"I'm not the person you thought I was."

He looked down in shame, moving to pull the hood back over his head. Kurt reached up and stopped him, catching his hand before it reached the draped fabric.

"Don't."

Blaine sighed.

"You don't get it. I'm the monster they say I am. I'm the horrible creature they want me to be."

Kurt pulled Blaine's hand to him.

"You're not a monster. You just show the scars of your mistakes more than others do."

Blaine smiled, and for the first time, Kurt could see the real sadness behind his imprisonment.

"My mistakes are permanently shown on my face, on my body. I can't get rid of this. I've tried, Kurt. I've tried so hard. I've screamed forgiveness toward the heavens and gotten silence in return. That thing you see, that beautiful thing that's taken root? That's my hourglass. All I know is if I don't break this damned curse on me before that thing dies, I'll be the one who dies. All that'll be left of me is a pretty tree where there used to be a man."

Blaine stifled a sob, turning his head away in shame. Before he could fully comprehend what he was doing he had pulled Blaine close to him, crushing the other boy to his chest in a tight embrace. He murmured softly against Blaine's unruly curled hair, trying to comfort him.

"It's going to be okay."

Blaine looked up, eyes shining and tear streaks running down his face.

"Do you really know that?"

Kurt, despite the weight of the truth dropped on him, smiled.

"Blaine, you're not who you are on the outside. You're a kind, funny, and incredibly brave man. I can truthfully tell you that you're not that man who this…curse… was cast on. You had to have changed, otherwise I wouldn't want to be here with you."

Blaine's responding laugh was quite possibly the sweetest thing Kurt had ever heard, a slow and light laugh burbling out of his lips.

"You're probably too nice, Kurt. I'm not exactly a person who plays well with others. I'm kind of horrible, actually. But… you. You're different. Anyone else would have been screaming. Or running. Or screaming and running. But you. You're still here. Why?"

Kurt tipped his head back thoughtfully.

"Because someone once grabbed my hand and yanked me through a hallway or two. He just grabbed my hand and showed me his world. Because he's absolutely amazing and perfect in his own way. Because when he grabbed my hand, he got a little bit of my heart trapped in his ridiculously long hands, and I'm sincerely hoping he keeps a hold on it."

Blaine grinned broadly.

"Kurt Hummel, are you saying we're friends?"

Kurt returned his smile.

"Blaine, I think that's exactly what I'm saying."

For a while, Kurt and Blaine sat together in the doomed garden, Blaine held against Kurt in a comforting embrace. Blaine's head was resting over his heart, and Kurt imagined it was beating faster than usual. His chest steadily rose and fell, and his hand stroked Blaine's hair softly. Blaine hummed appreciatively, nestling further into Kurt's hand.

"One would think you're a dog with the way you enjoy being pet."

Blaine sighed.

"It's been a while. Since anyone came near me without being repulsed."

"You never have to worry about me running away."

Kurt felt Blaine smile against his chest.

"That's why you're different. You don't ask me to change."

Kurt shook his head.

"That's insane. You're wonderful, and anyone who can't see that needs to get a pair of those strange magnifying glasses. You don't really get how kind you really are, Blaine. I want to change that."

By the time they roused themselves from their sleepy afternoon of conversation, the sun was falling past the horizon. Kurt walked over to the tree, and after a moment's hesitation began to climb it. Blaine looked on, clearly amused at Kurt's ability to quickly pull himself into the branches. Blaine saw a hand extend down and he walked over to it, looking up at its owner.

"Kurt, what exactly are you doing?"

Kurt giggled, high and clear.

"I am watching a proper sunset from your tree. And I am inviting you up to join me."

Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and used it to pull himself up, mildly amazed at Kurt's strength. When he had successfully pulled himself up, he leaned comfortably into Kurt's side. Their knees faintly touched and Blaine gasped, but not at the contact.

The sunset. It was orange and pink and an almost-red color, vivid and beautiful. The sun appeared to be a ball of unyielding fire, streaking flames across the sky. It was bright and strong, and Blaine hadn't seen anything like it in years.

He turned his head and noticed Kurt watching him, amused at Blaine's childlike wonder.

"I… don't usually look for sunsets. Never really bothered. But this. This is amazing."

Kurt leaned closer, resting his head against Blaine's, which had resumed its position resting against Kurt's shoulder.

"Amazing indeed."


	6. 6

The two boys hopped out of the tree after the sun had gone down, watching until the last golden streaks had faded into indigo sky. They walked in easy silence, not speaking of the way Blaine had kept his head on Kurt's shoulder just to breathe him in or how Kurt was subtly staring at Blaine. To them, it didn't matter. It was peaceful and happy and for the first time in their lives they didn't feel completely outcast.

When they reached the manor, they paused and turned to face each other. Blaine was still smiling, but softer and sweeter.

"Thank you, Kurt."

"What for? It's just a sunset."

Blaine shook his head playfully.

"It's so much more."

Blaine tentatively stepped forward, pressing a hand against Kurt's beating heart. He grinned.

"Why is it that whenever I'm near you this kicks up, hm?"

Kurt blushed bright red.

"Because… it really is so much more."

Blaine stepped closer, grinning more broadly at the flush creeping down Kurt's neck. He audibly gulped, shuddering at Blaine's closeness.

"Blaine…"

As if time had slowed down to a screeching halt, Kurt tilted his head down to gaze at Blaine, and Blaine turned his head up with a goofy grin plastered across it. Blaine eased up onto the balls of his feet and pressed his lips to Kurt's.

At first, for a horrible moment, Kurt stood frozen in shock.

Then he sighed and wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck, pulling him closer yet as he slowly began to kiss him back.

They stayed contentedly in the embrace for as long as they could, before Kurt gently pressed back, laughing breathlessly.

"Blaine… I thought we were just friends."

Blaine joined in on Kurt's gasping laugh, doubling over.

"We make a mockery of friendship then, don't we?"

Kurt tugged Blaine back to him, and right before they kissed, Kurt smiled.

"I wouldn't dream of having it any other way."

After dark had long fallen over the estate, the two wordlessly ventured inside. Somehow they found their way to Kurt's room in the dark, though the way was obscured by shadows cast by the bright moon. They leaned against his door smiling, and Kurt swore at that moment that he'd never see someone equal to Blaine. The way he'd lived before was dull and seemingly without light and passion.

After only a short while, Kurt's world had shifted into something happier. He snapped back to the present at Blaine's voice.

"Are you tired?"

Kurt smiled again.

"I've never felt more awake."

Blaine turned shyly.

"Good. I'm inviting you to my room."

Kurt blushed again. At this rate, his face would be red permanently. As soon as Blaine noticed the change, he flushed.

"No, no, not like that. Not that you're not… um."

Kurt laughed at Blaine's floundering for words.

"Well what do you mean?"

"I mean, do you want to just… I have a library."

Kurt perked up immediately.

"A library? And you didn't tell me this before?"

Blaine regained his composure.

"Oh, so you are the bookish sort. I knew I had you pegged."

Kurt rolled his eyes cheerfully.

"Blaine, as long as birds fly I will be the 'bookish sort'."

Blaine reached down and took Kurt's hand. They walked together towards the center of the manor, right where Kurt had entered before. Blaine tugged Kurt up one of the elegant staircases he'd seen, up onto the second floor. As they walked, Kurt peered into various rooms they passed. He halted at one, staring into the huge room he could see near-perfectly. Blaine looked back at him and chuckled.

"Figures you'd stop at this room."

It was a ballroom, one decorated with beautiful cream paneling with trim that simply had to be real gold. The floor was polished to perfection and gleaming by the moonlight let in by the massive windows.

Kurt grinned hugely.

"Come on, Blaine, we have to dance."

Blaine shook his head, but a hint of a smile was creeping over his features.

"No way. I don't dance."

Kurt pouted.

"Not even for me?"

Blaine sighed good-naturedly.

"Alright. One dance. But only because you're too cute when you're pouting."

Kurt clapped his hands together animatedly. He snatched Blaine's hand and pulled him into the room before he could dash off.

"Kurt, we don't have music. How in the hell are we supposed to dance?"

Kurt snickered.

"You don't need music to dance."

Kurt pulled Blaine to him, assuming the stature for dancing. Blaine became acutely aware of Kurt's hand on the small of his back, seemingly sending a slow and steady current of lightning through him. Kurt began to hum a tune, softly at first but picking up as they began to glide across the floor. Kurt led Blaine effortlessly through a simple dance, one with easy spins and quickly mastered steps. After a short while, Blaine was gliding just as effortlessly as his partner, and a twinge of regret coursed through him when he heard the song come to an end.

"Tale as old as time. I never would've pegged you for the hopeless romantic sort."

Kurt smiled.

"I'm all sorts of hopeless."

Blaine walked the two of them to his room, a red and mahogany decorated suite similar to Kurt's. Kurt sagged tiredly against the post on Blaine's bed.

"Lay down. Get some rest. You're more tired than you let on."

Kurt gratefully took Blaine's suggestion, settling into the soft bed that smelled like roses and spice and Blaine. As he drifted off to sleep, he barely felt Blaine crawl into the bed beside him and gingerly wrap his arms around Kurt's waist.


	7. 7

When Kurt woke up, he was instantly aware of a presence behind him and weight on his hip. Looking down, he saw a familiar hand resting on his side, and when he turned slightly he saw Blaine sleeping contentedly nestled into Kurt's side. Sighing, Kurt relaxed back into Blaine. He was warm and comfortable, and Kurt had nothing better to do than enjoy the company for a while. Kurt tucked himself in slowly, trying his hardest not to rouse Blaine from his peaceful slumber. He turned to his other side after a moment, more interested in observing his sleeping companion.

Blaine's careful defense melted when he slept, his face seemingly shedding years and becoming someone more youthful and at ease. Despite the scars marring his face, he was beautiful, curls flopping carelessly over his face and masking his closed eyes. His breath came easy and smooth and with Kurt facing him, it ghosted over his face.

Blaine twitched in his sleep and his face screwed up slightly. He began to whimper, words choking their way out of his throat. Kurt pushed himself up and softly shook Blaine. After a few shakes, Blaine bolted upright, his eyes wild and animalistic. He looked around, his eyes finally settling on Kurt.

"What are you doing here?"

Blaine's voice was rough and hoarse, still trembling from sleep.

"You brought me here, last night. Remember?"

Blaine glanced up, then refocused on Kurt.

"You made me dance."

Kurt laughed.

"You hated me for it. But you didn't quite seem to hate me when you figured out how to enjoy yourself."

Blaine begrudgingly nodded.

"I suppose it was enjoyable."

Kurt nodded solemnly.

"Dancing is wonderful when you loosen up."

Blaine sat up.

"We didn't… do anything, did we?"

Kurt raked a hand through his hair.

"Not unless you used me in my sleep."

Blaine looked appalled.

"I would never."

Kurt looked severe for a moment, but he couldn't keep up the act for long.

"I know, silly boy. Gods, you can be so gullible sometimes."

Blaine laughed at Kurt's use of his words.

"I'm rubbing off on you too much."

"I don't think you've known me nearly long enough to be rubbing off on me."

Blaine sighed.

"That's the problem. I know almost nothing about you, but yet it always feels like I've known you forever. Like I'm learning you again. It never feels like the first time I've met you, it feels like I'm seeing you after a long time apart."

Kurt's lips parted as he drew in a breath.

"At least one of us can put it into words."

Blaine grinned.

"So it's not just me."

Kurt leaned in and pecked his forehead.

"I don't think it was ever just you."

Blaine got up and stretched his arms over his head, his shirt riding up and exposing a strip of defined muscle underneath.

"I'm going out to get some things for breakfast, will you be okay alone for a little?"

Kurt nodded.

"I'll be okay, but will you be? You've been glued to my hip since I barged in on your life."

Blaine rolled his eyes.

"You forget I've been alone for a long time. I think I can manage a little while more."

Kurt stood with him, walking out to wherever Blaine was headed to.

"I'll head out alone, so…"

"I'll occupy myself."

Blaine breezed out the double doors in the front, and Kurt headed toward the windowed hall. He watched Blaine head toward some bushes he hadn't seen before in the darkness, and he could see Blaine over the top of them. Kurt saw something moving in the thick underbrush, seemingly stalking toward Blaine. He wrote it off as a trick of the light, but when Blaine straightened to stretch he saw a silver blur leap up to swipe at Blaine's exposed chest. He toppled, falling back and clutching at his clearly wounded abdomen. Kurt didn't realize he was running until he burst through the doors, scaring off the thing that had attacked.

Blaine's face was going pale, and blood was seeping through his shirt and staining it red. Kurt gasped, crashing forward to his knees and pulling Blaine's head into his lap.

"What… what happened?"

Kurt laughed shakily through the tears pooling in his eyes.

"Some kind of animal? It just jumped on you and swiped at you. You're damn lucky I was keeping an eye on you."

Blaine shook in Kurt's arms, and he realized the wounded boy was silently laughing.

"You… were watching for me."

Kurt's head shook, his hair flopping into his eyes.

"Of course, silly boy. What else was I going to do?"

Before Blaine could respond, Kurt hoisted Blaine into his arms, pulling Blaine's body against him. Still warm. Still breathing.

Blaine winced, but quickly relaxed into Kurt.

"Didn't realize… you were strong enough."

Kurt's face twisted into a mockery of a smile, attempting to mask his concern.

"Did some work at the mills. I look small, but I can pull my own weight."

Blaine shook his head.

"Don't be so worried. I'll… be fine."

By that point, Kurt was carrying Blaine back up to his room. When he reached it, Kurt booted the door open from its ajar position and carried Blaine to an old chair near the bed.

"Can you… get your shirt off?"

Blaine chuckled.

"Hummel, if you wanted me to strip you should have just said so."

Kurt blushed.

"Not like that, idiot. I need to see how bad it really is."

Blaine pulled the shirt over his head, careful not to pull too harshly at the fresh wounds. Kurt sucked in a breath, but soon regained himself.

"It's not as bad as it looks."

Blaine nodded.

"Told you."

Kurt hustled around the room, finding old cloths to press against the wounds to slow the bleeding. He pressed his left hand against Blaine, his fingers splaying over the muscle while his right hand pressed firmly against the claw marks.

"Again, if you wanted to feel me up you should have just said something."

Kurt shook his head.

"Shut up."

Immediately after, he pressed his lips to Blaine's.

"That's the most effective way to get you to shut up."

Blaine was still slightly shocked by Kurt's open affection.

"I… guess it worked."

Kurt helped Blaine over to his bed, helping him lay down. After being sure the bleeding had trickled to a near stop, he reclined by Blaine.

"I'm going to stay here and keep an eye on you."

Blaine nestled his head into Kurt's lap.

"What about breakfast?"

Kurt kissed the top of his head.

"Breakfast be damned."


	8. 8

Kurt stayed attentively at Blaine's side for what seemed like forever, hands idly brushing his dark curls. Blaine was in and out of consciousness, and every time he came to Kurt was there. Blaine seemed reassured by his presence so he stayed. It was simple to Kurt, standing with him when he couldn't manage on his own.

It was easy to relax with Blaine nearby, but Kurt stayed awake to be sure that nothing would go wrong. Blaine slept soundly for the most part, putting Kurt's restless mind at ease. When Blaine finally stirred for real, Kurt was lazily watching him with his hand threaded in his hair. Blaine grunted softly and shifted slightly, his head nudging into Kurt's hand.

"You're messing with my hair."

Kurt snickered.

"It's not my fault you're so irresistible."

Blaine's responding snort was soft.

"Apparently in more ways than one."

Kurt's hand resumed its motion in the offending curls. Blaine sighed.

"Is something wrong?"

Kurt's concern seeped into his words.

"I don't think so. It feels so strange to have someone care."

Kurt smiled.

"You don't have to worry about me leaving you. I'm here as long as you want me to be."

Blaine's face crumpled, and suddenly he began to cry softly. Kurt breathed in sharply, his arms immediately finding their way around his companion.

"Why are you crying, Blaine? Does me never wanting to leave you really hurt you that much?"

Blaine looked up, his hazel eyes finding Kurt's blues.

"That's the thing. You say you'll never go, and it makes me believe you won't. But when you finally realize I'm not who you think I am, you'll run away and I won't be able to let you go."

Kurt's hands moved to Blaine's face.

"I'll never leave you. As many times as I have to say it to make you believe, I will. Like it or not, I'm yours. I'll be yours until I can't breathe or walk or live."

Blaine looked shocked. He fumbled with his thoughts, his mouth floundering as his mind attempted to catch up.

"Kurt…"

Kurt shushed him.

"You don't need to say anything. I want you to know that there is a very high possibility that I will never leave here."

Blaine laughed.

"You just really love my house."

"Or maybe just its owner. But the house is a nice plus."

Blaine sharply turned away.

"You don't mean that."

Kurt's face morphed into something pained.

"You… you don't…"

Blaine turned back to face Kurt, wincing at the agonized expression on his face. He raked a hand through his messy hair before sitting beside Kurt again.

"It's not like that. I want nothing more than to just scream to the whole world that you're mine. But… I can't."

Kurt sniffled.

"What is it like, then? At this point, you owe me an explanation. I poured my heart out. You're kind of crushing it right now."

Blaine looked down.

"Like I said, there's a lot you don't know about me. Two years ago, I lived in the village past the forest. I… I fell in love with someone. He played me. Said he loved me like I loved him. I suppose he did, in the end. I kissed him. People saw. They took him away from me, then they forced me to watch as they killed him. They said it was what would happen to anyone who I infected. Then their priestess or shaman or whatever cursed me and I became that. They told everyone I was dead."

Kurt's breath caught in his throat.

"Anderson."

Blaine looked at Kurt sadly.

"It's been a long time since anyone really knew me."

"You're Blaine Anderson."

He nodded.

"That's me. I remember you, actually. You were kind of adorable when you were younger. Time has done you well."

Kurt snorted.

"I was not adorable. I was chubby-cheeked and had skinny arms."

Blaine laughed to himself.

"In all seriousness, I can't love anyone. I can't watch you get hurt like he did, Kurt. I already have nightmares about it, when they killed him. If they took you from me, I don't know if I'd be able to go on."

He abruptly stood and strode toward the door.

"I need some air. I'll try not to get hurt again."

With that, he strode out the door, leaving a confused and hurt Kurt in his wake.


	9. 9

Blaine slumped against Kurt's door after he stormed out. He couldn't get the horrible image of Kurt's anguished face out of his head as hard as he tried. His hand scrubbed over his face frustratedly, forcing his thoughts anywhere but outside his fragile friend's door. Instead, his mind wandered to memories he'd forced himself to let go of.

It had taken Sebastian too long to meet him. They always met at the forest's edge at sundown, but the streets were quiet and empty and lacking a certain baker's son. Blaine decided to wander around in search of his missing boyfriend, hoping he wouldn't be ill or hurt. Somehow he wandered to the town's center, where the fountain burbled peacefully. It would have been a peaceful place to rest for a moment if it wasn't occupied by the town council, who were currently forcing his boyfriend on his knees and shoving his head forward toward the cobblestone. Blaine's eyes widened and his feet carried him forward toward Sebastian unconsciously. Upon seeing Blaine, Sebastian's head was yanked up to a painful angle that exposed his long and pale throat. One of the council members threateningly waved a knife by its end as he stepped in front of Sebastian. Blaine stepped forward with his hands raised in surrender, and the councilman turned and plunged the knife into Sebastian's chest.

Blaine screamed, running forward to catch Sebastian before his body could fall. He fell to his knees and pulled his boyfriend into his lap, holding his bleeding form as closely as he could. Sebastian's breaths came quick and short, and his face held pure pain.

"Blaine..? It hurts."

Blaine pushed Sebastian's unruly hair out of his eyes.

"I know it hurts. Can you hold on for me? Just… hold on. Please hold on for me."

Sebastian's breathing was beginning to slow.

"Blaine. I'm… not going to last long."

Blaine shook his head, tears dripping heavily from his face.

"No. Don't you say that. Don't you dare give up on me."

Blaine became faintly aware of chanted words behind him and pain radiating all over his body, but he couldn't bring himself to care.

"I wouldn't dare. But I'm going to have to. I want to stay with you, Blaine."

Sebastian's breath slowed further, becoming heavy pants that were too shallow to sustain him.

"Sebastian, please… I need you."

He forced out a laugh, wincing at the pain it caused him.

"You'll move on. You'll find love again. Don't push it away because of me. Love in my memory, and love with all your being. I'll always be with you."

Sebastian pressed his hand against Blaine's heart.

"I'll always be here."

Sebastian choked out a final breath, and the life dissolved from his eyes. Blaine gripped his shoulders and shook his lifeless body, sobs shaking his body.

He collapsed over Sebastian's body, clutching him close as he fell unconscious.

Blaine jarred himself out of the memory, silent tears snaking down his face. Kurt's door opened behind him, and he hurriedly stood. Kurt looked puzzled.

"You're still here? I thought… you were going to get some air."

Blaine shrugged halfheartedly.

"I was. But I got distracted."

Kurt noticed the tearstains on Blaine's face and rushed forward to pull him into his arms, not caring about their previous interactions. Blaine stiffened for a moment, but then finally let loose. Heavy sobs shook him and a flood of tears gushed down his face.

"Kurt, it hurts so much. I miss him so much."

Kurt sat, pulling Blaine down to kneel next to him, never letting go. He pulled Blaine close, rocking him soothingly and stroking his hair.

"It's going to be alright, Blaine. You can move on and be happy again."

Blaine pulled back to look into Kurt's eyes.

"I can't, Kurt. Anyone I even hope to love leaves me. They run or they die or they're not even real."

Kurt's hands gripped Blaine's shoulders.

"Don't you get it? I'm never saying goodbye to you. I'm never leaving you. If I die, I will crawl back up from the pits of hell to come back to you. You will always have me, Blaine."

Blaine sniffled, burrowing his face back into Kurt's shoulder and breathing in his calming scent.

"You really mean it, don't you?"

Kurt rubbed Blaine's back steadily.

"I'll always mean it, Blaine."


	10. 10

The air between the two boys was strange. On one hand, they had kissed and slept side by side, and Kurt had already admitted that he had some kind of feelings for Blaine. On the other hand, Blaine was afraid of opening his heart up again after the death of his first love. It was tense and hard for them, not knowing the definition of the feelings between them.

Kurt ached to truly know Blaine, to understand his guarded mind and his strong heart. He longed to memorize every detail of Blaine's face, even by touch alone. Kurt knew with absolute conviction that he would wait as long as he needed to for Blaine. At that very moment, on the ground with Blaine's most exposed self shown, Kurt knew he'd be willing to wait a millennium for Blaine.

Blaine released a shuddering sigh, using Kurt's shoulders to push himself back. His head drooped low, moisture from his tears still clinging to his cheeks. Kurt's hand travelled to Blaine's face, gently swiping over it to remove the tearstains. Blaine looked up to meet Kurt's eyes, and Kurt's breath hitched. Blaine's eyes were red-rimmed and puffy and his face was blotchy and red. Blaine's head ducked again, clearly embarrassed by his appearance.

"It's okay."

Blaine looked up again.

"I just bawled my eyes out all over you and made you listen to me ramble about how the first person I ever truly loved died in my arms and it's okay? You're some sort of saint."

Kurt laughed.

"No, but I am somewhat compassionate. I care about you. I never leave people I care about when they're in pain."

Blaine reached up and hugged Kurt tightly, which was immediately reciprocated.

"Thank you, Kurt."

Kurt softly exhaled.

"Always."

Blaine pulled back, head tilted in confusion.

"What do you mean, always?"

Kurt's fingers raked through his disheveled hair.

"I want to be the one you rely on when you're hurting. I want to be the one you see first and last every day. I want to be here for you, Blaine. Always. That's what I mean."

Blaine looked hurt.

"I… I can't."

Kurt looked down, afraid that the sinking feeling in his chest would lead to his own display of emotion.

"I know. It's hell for me to have to pretend that I'm alright with this, but I will. I'll wait for you, Blaine. When you're ready for me, I'll be here."

Blaine smiled, a small and timid one that ghosted over his lips.

"Thank you for being here for me."

Kurt stood, offering a hand to a still-kneeling Blaine.

Blaine grabbed Kurt's outstretched hand without a moment's hesitation, letting Kurt pull him to his feet. As soon as Blaine had gained his footing, Kurt yanked him forward and pressed their lips together.

Blaine gasped before kissing him back with equal force. Their first kiss was timid and sweet, this was fire and passion and unspoken words that hung between them like bright stars. Kurt pulled back breathlessly and Blaine chased his receding form. Kurt was laughing as hard as he could manage.

"You say you can't love me, but yet you kiss me like you have for years."

Kurt walked back into his room, shutting the door behind him.

As soon as he got inside, Kurt hugged his arms around himself and twirled. He was happy now, knowing that Blaine truly did want to be with him even if the words had never left his lips. He flopped back on his bed, hugging a fluffy pillow close.

Blaine did love him.

Blaine had begun wandering the halls aimlessly, everything he knew touched by some memory of Kurt. Somehow he found his way to the main parlor, and he flopped onto one of the couches he kept there. His head fell to his hands and he groaned. He wasn't ready to admit it, but he was in love with Kurt. Kurt was sunshine in his otherwise cold and cloudy existence, a blinding spot of white against the dismal grey.

He was jarred out of his thoughts by a heavy, thudding knock on his doors.

Nobody ever came to Blaine's prison.

Nobody ever knocked.

Curiosity overwhelmed Blaine, who got up and started toward the door.

"Wait."

Kurt appeared at the east wing's arch, his head poking out. He'd changed into a fitted red shirt and black pants, and Blaine blushed at the roguish image his companion gave off. His hair was perfectly groomed, his eyes as sharp as steel but yet still beautiful to Blaine.

"What if it's someone here to hurt you?"

Kurt was crossing the foyer to stand at Blaine's side.

"I'll be fine. Most people get scared off at first glance."

Blaine pushed open the door, revealing a fat boy around Kurt's age clad in a faded white shirt and dark pants.

"Kurt. You're here. Good."

The stranger looked past Blaine, not even sparing a glance toward him.

"Blaine. Close the damned door now, before I do something I shouldn't."

Blaine turned to Kurt.

"Kurt… is this…?"

Kurt's eyes had gone hard and filled with rage.

"The despicable scumbag who left me to die in the woods? I think that question answers itself."

The stranger at the door held a hand up to block the door from closing.

"I wouldn't shut me out quite yet."

Kurt wheeled on him, fisting the stranger's shirt in his hand, staring daggers into the other boy's eyes. Blaine's Kurt was kind and light, this Kurt was cold and dark and menacing, much like Blaine had been after Sebastian's death.

"Why in the seven hells should I hear any damn words you have to say?"

The boy stared back grimly at Kurt.

"It's your father, Kurt."


	11. 11

Kurt instantly recoiled, stepping back in a shocked daze. Burt was a reclusive man, one who'd hardly taken the time to raise his own son, but he was also a very busy man whose efforts kept the small town on the map. He worked for a small repair company in a larger city somewhat close to the town, often journeying away to conduct elaborate repairs that no one else could seem to understand.

If Burt was back, it could only mean bad things. He'd come back once two summers ago, worn out from the sweltering heat he'd worked through. Kurt had been the one to nurse him back to health, and as soon as he was better Burt ventured out again for another job.

"He's… he is alright, isn't he?"

David nodded, a jerky bob of his head that seemed to placate Kurt.

"It's his heart. He's working too much for an aging man. If he keeps this up, he will do some serious damage."

Kurt went back on the defensive.

"And you need me to what, take his place? Not happening. I don't give a damn what happens to any of you."

David shook his head.

"I was going to say that you could talk some sense into him. You're his son, that's got to have some sway with him."

"I haven't had any sway with him since my mother died. He listens to himself and no one else. Yes, that includes me. I don't matter to him anymore."

David shook his head.

"If you don't do anything and he dies, you'll have that on your conscience for the rest of your life. You have enough baggage as it is. Do you really want to add this to the things piling up in your mind?"

Kurt sighed in defeat.

"Wait outside. I need to speak to Blaine."

"Hurry up. I don't know how long he can be persuaded to stay."

Kurt nodded in agreement and closed the door. As soon as the door was barred again, he turned to face Blaine.

"You have to go. He's your family, Kurt."

"And you aren't?"

Blaine smiled sadly.

"I haven't done anything to deserve you."

Kurt's hands travelled to Blaine's face.

"You were yourself, and that's all I ever wanted."

"I still don't deserve you."

"Blaine Anderson, don't you dare start this again. I'll come back to you. I'll come back home."

Blaine looked startled.

"Home… as in here? With… me?"

Kurt grinned.

"You'll always be my home."

Blaine walked Kurt over to the door, crushing him close before he could walk out.

"Come back to me, Kurt."

Kurt smiled and kissed Blaine softly.

"Always."

Kurt turned and opened the door, stepping outside into the foggy afternoon.

As soon as Kurt stepped outside, he looked for Karofsky. To his surprise, the large boy was nowhere to be found. Suddenly, Kurt heard a noise behind him and turned to see Karofsky with a rock raised over his head, poised to strike. When the rock hit, Kurt felt a flash of pain before fading into a familiar blackness.

Blaine felt Kurt's absence as soon as he walked outside. He walked around until he found himself at the garden where Kurt had first forced himself into Blaine's heart.

The tree was dying now, flowers absent from once-lush branches. Blaine sighed. If Kurt came back and he wasn't there, what would become of Kurt? Blaine regressed into a quiet state, waiting for Kurt to come back.

Days passed, and Blaine became worried. Kurt surely should have been back by then. He ventured out to the town to find Kurt, a strange sense of dread creeping into his gut.

He wandered to the familiar town square and gasped at the familiar scene played out before him.

It was just like how Sebastian had died.

Only this time, it was Kurt.


	12. 12

Blaine's nightmares had manifested themselves into his life at that very moment. Kurt was being pressed onto his knees, his head bowed forward so that his chin was pressed into his chest. Blaine could see a dark bloodstain near Kurt's temple, trailing down his face and stopping at his jawline. His hair was disheveled and limp, as if Kurt hadn't been able to clean it in weeks rather than days.

The councilmen were staring coldly at Blaine, cruel grins splayed on their hard features, like evil marble statues come to life.

"This scene looks familiar. It was a different boy last time, of course, another one we killed. What was his name again?"

Blaine gritted his teeth.

"Don't you dare foul his name with your filthy tongues. Don't you dare."

The men grinned crueler, their eyes bright with a cold and angry fire.

"Sebastian, wasn't it?"

Blaine poised to lunge forward at his throat, ready to wrap his hands around it and choke the air out of his lungs. Instead, the councilman pulled out a long and ornate silver dagger and waved it menacingly in front of Kurt.

"We wouldn't want him to die, would we?"

Blaine relaxed his stance slightly, still on edge. Kurt's head had been lifted to watch the scene that could potentially result in his death.

"What in the hell do you want from me?"

"Your curse. You can't be allowed to lift it. It keeps you bound to the woods. You'll be seen as what you are. A beast."

The knife glided smoothly up the underside of Kurt's chin, the point raising it so Kurt had to look into its wielder's eyes.

"Such a pretty thing… almost a shame to kill him."

The man turned to face Kurt, raising the knife in a vicious arc above his head. Blaine leapt forward with inhuman speed, running impossibly fast. One thought was racing through his head.

I can't lose him, too.

Kurt closed his eyes, his body tense and hard as if preparing for the knife.

It never came.

Blaine reached the man, tackling him from the back and forcing him to the ground. The knife had skittered away and Blaine nimbly fetched it, tauntingly waving it in front of the man's face. Blaine lit up in a savage grin.

"Such a pretty thing… almost a shame to taint it with your blood."

Blaine jammed the knife into the man's throat, ignoring the blood flowing over his hands.

"It's nothing personal, except it is."

Blaine reveled in his victory for a moment before turning to Kurt. His face was sheet-white, his eyes fixated behind Blaine.

"Behind you!"

Blaine turned around only to see the knife raised over his heart before his attacker plunged it down hard, stabbing Blaine in the chest.

"Blaine!"

Kurt's scream hurt more than the wound did, the panic in his voice making Blaine's heart ache. The men filed out of the plaza and the two boys were left alone. Kurt scrambled over to Blaine, pulling his body into his lap. Blaine was faintly aware of Kurt muttering incoherently.

"Kurt."

His head snapped down, staring into Blaine's eyes.

"Blaine…"

Kurt was utterly helpless in that moment, and Blaine summoned his strength to pull himself up a little more.

"Kurt… need to… say something."

"Anything, Blaine. Anything."

Blaine coughed.

"You're… first one I've let in since he died. You're… all that matters."

Kurt's eyes were fixated on Blaine, urgently watching him.

"You're not saying goodbye to me, you hear me?"

Blaine said something softly, so quiet that Kurt couldn't hear it.

"What was that?"

Blaine smiled, his eyes gleaming.

"I love you."

Kurt began to cry, his tears splashing onto Blaine's face. He didn't care.

"Oh, god, Blaine… I thought you'd never admit it."

Blaine coughed harder, his face growing paler by the second. He wouldn't admit it to Kurt, but he wouldn't be able to hold on much longer. He pulled Kurt down, pressing their lips together in what would be their last kiss.

Kurt kissed Blaine with impossible fervor, as if trying to give him life. Kurt knew that in that moment, he would trade places in a heartbeat. Blaine had gone still, and Kurt hugged his lifeless body. The tears weren't coming fast enough, choked gasps wrenching out of his throat. Blaine was dead.

And then, ever so softly, Kurt heard a breath in his ear. A brush of fingertips against Kurt's leg. Kurt sniffled.

Blaine suddenly gasped in Kurt's ear, pulling back and running a hand over his bloody shirt. Kurt only stared.

"So this is what heaven looks like. I don't care. I'm here, Blaine."

Blaine was evidently confused.

"Kurt, we're not dead."

"If we're not dead, how are you alive? And your scars. They're gone."

Blaine quickly rubbed his hands over his face, then scrambled over to the fountain to gaze at his face. He whooped in pure joy.

"Kurt. Kurt. You impossibly perfect man. You did it."

Kurt looked perplexed at the statement.

"I did what, exactly?"

Blaine surged forward to kiss Kurt.

"You broke my curse."

Kurt laughed, standing up and extending a hand to Blaine, who took it immediately.

"If it's possible, regular you is more handsome than cursed you."

"Anything is possible."

The two of them walked back through the forest, hand in hand, toward the estate. The tree was whole and beautiful again, blossoming and vibrant. Kurt stopped Blaine in front of it, pressing their lips together. When they parted, Kurt rested his forehead against Blaine's. The sun had just begun to set, the world beginning to be painted in soft orange hues. Kurt smiled. There was a beautiful sense of finality in the moment, as if he'd always be with Blaine, sharing a life of happiness and love.

"Blaine, we're home."

Blaine smiled with Kurt, turning them to watch the sunset.

"Always, Kurt. With each other, we'll always be home."


	13. Bonus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a bonus chapter that I wrote as a sort of follow up, inspired heavily by Evermore from the 2017 Beauty and the Beast soundtrack.

The moment Kurt had left with the brutish boy leading Kurt to his father, Blaine slumped to his knees by the door that had opened to let the boy leave. His head fell to his open palms, elbows resting on his knees. He desperately wanted to fling open the door and run after the chestnut haired boy, but his better instincts controlled him. If he ran to Kurt, the boy might never forgive him.

To Blaine, it was cowardice. The very wish to have Kurt still by his side pained him, burned him to his very core. He willed the image of his bright blue eyes from his mind, attempting to erase the feeling of his impossibly soft hands on his wounds, the impish grin that played upon his face when Blaine amused him.

Every time he willed a thought away, another took its place. Blaine was a man consumed by something foreign, something that burned, but not in a painful way. The bitterness that came from being alone with a multitude of secrets had faded to the background when Kurt was there.

The joys of life before had sunk deeply under a haze of depression and loneliness. He sometimes wondered if he remembered happiness, the bright spark it was. Being so close to people he'd once called friends and family yet so far was much worse of a hurt than he'd expected it to be. Exile was his punishment, the madness of it was a personal hell.

At the time of Kurt's arrival, he was at his personal low. Blaine was in full remorse for ever thinking the world would be ready to see him for who he was. He'd taken to hiding himself from any eyes that could have seen him, fearing judgement past what had already been extended to him.

And then Kurt found his way to him somehow. Blaine had once believed in fate, and that he was in charge of his own. He'd given up such a silly dream after his exile, but upon seeing the boy for the first time he'd known that something stronger than him had to be in charge of his fate. Blaine could have never dreamed up such a creature on his own.

For some idiotic reason, Blaine had let the boy in. At the time, he had simply been inspired by Kurt's enthralling appearance, but looking back on the moment he knew it had to be something else pulling the strings. Blaine had forced the belief that he needed no one but himself into his life and heart, but something about Kurt had snapped him back. He let Kurt force his way into his heart, planting seeds of something more to come. Setting tiny fires that would burn and consume him. Snapping into the present, Blaine closed his eyes. He knew if he shut away reality, the lonely castle that held him prisoner, he could find Kurt again.

The sun slipped lower as time trudged on, leaving Blaine still waiting by the door. He'd barely moved, only letting his thoughts wander through the time he'd spent with Kurt. Every time he closed his eyes, Kurt was there waiting for him. Blaine could see him, with his blue eyes and impeccable hair, a laugh burbling from his smiling lips. It was at moments when Kurt was truly happy that Blaine remembered what it meant to be happy for himself.

He couldn't deny it any longer. Whatever controlled his fate had led him to Kurt, and he'd fallen in love with the boy who was never meant to find him. Blaine cursed his weakness, his trusting heart, and whatever had decided to intervene. He cursed his willingness to love again, and more than ever he cursed the love he'd already lost. It didn't matter anymore, Kurt had broken through his haze and changed him into something like the man he'd been before.

Something snapped inside Blaine. The brute who'd taken Kurt had looked at him in a way that mirrored a wolf looking at its prey, a dangerous spark alight in his beady eyes. Yet there was something behind the cruelty in his eyes when he looked at Kurt. Blaine knew it was impossible, but he did know.

The monster who'd taken Kurt was in love with him.

It snapped Blaine even more, the realization. The way Kurt made him feel was like a gunshot, piercing the anger and hurt and breaking through to something more. His heart was heavy but impossibly free, and the feeling was almost too much to bear. Blaine knew one thing- he'd never give Kurt up without a fight. Blaine would gladly stay in the castle and wait a thousand years to bring him back. He'd walk through any storm or fire to find comfort with Kurt again, to feel the comforting brush of his fingertips one last time.

Somehow he knew that Kurt wouldn't leave him. He dared to hope for more, wanting the feeling of Kurt's arms wrapped around him, Kurt sharing breaths with him, Kurt kissing him…

He wouldn't have any of it if he let Kurt go. His eyes closed again, but all he could see was Kurt walking away from him. Kurt continued to torment him and break his heart even in his half-conscious dreams. The very thought of him was a calming presence, but not the way he was seen now. His receding figure was taunting Blaine, a single thought worming its way into Blaine's mind.

Come find me. Come to me. Come and bring me back if that's what you want.

Blaine stood, a resolute and determined look on his face. He wouldn't give up. When Blaine wanted something, he got it. And he'd never wanted anything more than Kurt in his entire life.

He flung the door open and dashed out into the night.


End file.
